


i got dark only to shine

by LadyLaviniya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark One Emma Swan, Dark Swan Arc, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaviniya/pseuds/LadyLaviniya
Summary: “Am I Evil enough for you now? Mistress...” she whispers into her ear, “of All Evil...”Maleficent swallows. “It’s been ages. What happened to you?”Emma smiles when she pulls far enough away so she can see it. A cold, proud grin. “Haven’t you heard? I’m the new Dark One.”





	i got dark only to shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/gifts).



> Happy birthday, bae!
> 
> I’m sorry I couldn’t get this to you sooner, but as far as I’m concerned, as your friend on the West Coast, it’s still your birthday for another ~two hours! <3

This Emma hurts.

She demands more, and loves less. A lot less. When she tries to go back to what Maleficent knows and wants, it feels only of imitation. A lull in effort to convince surrender. Her hands are rough, her nails sharp. The trail of kisses she leaves from her navel to her inner thigh are not from her, but the phantom lips of someone whose life has been tucked away in some dark, lowly, humid dungeon.

Maleficent can only stand so much.

“Stop...” she breathes, “Emma, no. Stop...!”

“Sshhh...” Emma whispers, “It’s all right, Mal... I’ll be gentle.”

“No. Stop. I mean it. Please.”

Her weight slowly, reluctantly, shifts, and settles beside her in a huff. Emma pouts as she looks up at her, lazily circling a slender finger around Maleficent’s hardened nipple, a look which turns to bemusement when her hand is caught and pressed against the sheets beneath their warm bodies.

“What’s wrong?” she asks gently, “I thought you were happy to see me. I thought you _wanted_ to see me.”

Maleficent sighs. “I am, and I do... but not like this.”

Emma sits up, yanks her hand back. “Why not? You said you wanted to try new things. And here I am, all ready for you...”

That’s how she does it. She starts small and works her way up, works her way in. First it’s a caress, and then a kiss. And then it’s a trail of kisses, and then she makes her move.

“I’ve learned plenty of new tricks, Mistress...” she whispers, wrapping her words in a coy smile as her hands cup Maleficent’s breasts, “and I’ve saved them all just for you...”

She mounts, and cold hands begin a tender massage.

“Only for you...” and she leans forward to plant a kiss just below one of Maleficent’s hardened nipples.

This Emma needs to be on top. This Emma needs someone to keep her grounded.

Maleficent swallows. “Get off. _Now_.”

This Emma is not hers, and so long as she remains like this, she never will be again.

* * *

“Morning.”

Lily comes downstairs early next day, and wastes no time grabbing her usual breakfast of some sugar cereal and orange juice. She has the milk back in the refrigerator before Maleficent even blinks.

“Toast?” she asks, offering the two pieces that somehow managed not to burn under her watch.

Lily scoops a spoonful of colorful little dots into her mouth.

“Nah,” and then, “Thanks.”

Maleficent lets them slide off her plate and into the trash. She doesn’t miss the pause in chewing behind her. With an effort, she crosses over to take a seat at the table, and offers her daughter a pleasant smile. “You’re up early today.”

Lily nods absently. “Yeah.”

One-word answers are normal for Lily, but today they put Maleficent on edge. She tries again. “Any particular reason?”

A shrug. “Granny’s is back, so. ‘m gonna see if I can get my old job back.”

“No longer interested in what flora has to say?”

“Nope. But town gossip? Yeah.”

Before she knows it, Lily has finished her breakfast and her bowl and glass are in the sink. And when she’s halfway out already, she doubles back and plants a quick peck on Maleficent’s cheek.

“Bye. Call you if I get it. Coming back if I don’t.”

* * *

Emma returns almost immediately after Lily leaves. They watch her get into her car and drive into town.

“Is that why you were on edge last night?” she asks with a knowing smile only she would find endearing, and giggles. “No wonder.”

She’s bound in black leather and her sickly snow-white hair is tied back into a proper bun despite preferring messy. She begins her little caresses again, drawing back Maleficent’s blonde locks to expose her neck. Before she can start on her kisses, Maleficent pulls away.

Recoils.

Emma furrows her brow, and she easily gets Maleficent’s attention again. “What? It’s just us now. Lily doesn’t have to know.”

“But she will be calling soon, or she might be coming back. You should go.”

She starts for the kitchen again, intent on cleaning the dishes. Organizing the spices. Rearranging the furniture altogether. Something. Anything else.

A gentle grip on the hem of her top stops her.

“Please stop shutting me out, Mal...” and then, a whisper, “I miss you.”

Maleficent closes her eyes. She can almost see the young woman she fell in love with long ago. Her Emma was indeed, most wondrous fair: gold of sunshine in her hair, kind eyes green as peridot gems, a smile more lovely than a dove was gentle.

“I miss you, too. You have no idea just how _much_ I miss you.”

* * *

They don’t hear the door open, but the thud of something heavy as it hits the wood. Lily stumbles back upon seeing her mother on the couch, and Emma beside her.

She eyes them both with her mouth agape, and asks, “How did you get in here?”

“She—”

“I’m the Dark One,” Emma answers, and a corner of her lips tilt upwards in a smile, “not a vampire.”

“I got that, but _what_ are you doing here? Is this some Dark Evil Chicks club meeting I missed the memo for?”

Maleficent stands first. “Emma was just leaving.”

Lily nods, folding her arms across her chest.

“That’s what I thought.”

Eyes flickering between them, Emma also rises. She turns to Maleficent first, takes her hands, and kisses her knuckles. She finds forlorn eyes staring back at her, and reaches up to cup her cheek... and stops. Her arm falls to her side, dejected.

But she manages to steal one last kiss before she turns to Lily, nods, and vanishes.

Maleficent heaves a sigh as she settles back on the sofa. Lily crosses the room to join her, sitting opposite to Emma’s position.

“Didn’t get the job back, I take it?”

Lily chuckles, shaking her head. “Actually, I did.”

And Maleficent smiles.

“At least one of us won today.”


End file.
